A New Chat Noir
by Evander1435
Summary: After the defeat of Hawk Moth at the cost of Adrien's life Marinette returned the Miraculouses to Master Fu and never looked back. She moved to America to pursue her degree and then her dream in the fashion industry. That is until after six years later she gets a call from her best friend Alya. There have been reports, and a video that will change Marinette's life forever
1. Chapter 1

The Idea for this story began to emerge after reading 'Spoiled' By MightMunchlax. I started to play with the Idea of how Chloe could become Chat Noir and also Change from being the spoiled brat that everyone sees. Then I was struck by this idea that she was the next Chat Noir. Also I haven't done a lot of Fan Fiction writing so any pointers or advice is welcome. I also wanted to dedicate this story to MughtyMunchlax, breeeliss, and tacomuerte for introducing me to the depths hidden beneath Chloe Bourgeois. You can find their stories on archive of our own.

ᶆᶆᶆ

"Yes Alya, I just landed." The blue black haired woman sighed. "This had better be good I had better not have jeopardized my job to come back here for nothing."

The woman on the other end of the phone laughed. "Girl, would I lie to you." The blue black haired woman could hear kids squealing in the back ground. "Besides, I don't know why you would be worried about losing that job. You have a degree in fashion and design and what are you doing with it? You are fetching lattes and taking memos for other designers. I don't know why you haven't struck out on your own to start your own business."

"Because here in the real world things like that take money." You could hear the exasperation in her voice from the fact that they have had this discussion on more than one occasion.

"So, why not apply for a loan or something?" her friend countered. "I'm sure someone would be willing to fund you."

"You don't think I didn't try that and every other option there is? The problem is that In America there are tons of other aspiring designers." She looked up and could see the entrance of the airport. "I'm almost outside. Where are you parked?"

"Once you get outside look to your right. I'm in the tricked out red Toyota Sienna." Her friend said with a chuckle.

She walked out of the airport and spotted the Toyota. She had to smile her friend had the vehicle detailed to look like a giant ladybug, including the headlights that resembled eyes. It also caused her heart to twist and memories to surge. With every ounce of will power she had she forced them down she couldn't think about them or she would breakdown, especially being back in the city that was the source of the memories.

She quickened her pace to get into the vehicle so that she wouldn't have to look at the vehicle anymore. She opened the door and was welcomed by the squeal of children. "Auntie Mari."

"Hey monsters, have you finally driven your mom crazy." This caused the kids to giggle.

The brown eye woman in question gave a fake growl. "What are you talking about? I was crazy before they came along otherwise I wouldn't have had them in the first place."

This called Marinette to laugh. "So how is Nino?"

"Oh he is doing great his Tech firm is finally taking off. In fact we are finally moving out of our three bedroom apartment and into a real house." Alya said with pride in her voice.

"Oh I'm glad that his dream it taking off. Does he still do the occasional DJ job?" She asked with genuine interest in her voice.

"Oh like he would ever give that up, he says it's his way of his memories of Adrien alive." She ended with hiss as she realized that she had just brought up the subject that Marinette has been spending the last six years trying to forget. "I'm sorry Mari. I wasn't thinking."

Marinette looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "It's ok." Even she knew it was a lie when it left her lips. Again she forced the memories down. Once she was able to breathe evenly she asked. "So what was so important that you had me fly halfway around the world?"

Alya pulled out her smart phone. This is what I wanted to show you. She pulls up a really grainy security video. There were what appeared to be two thugs beating up on someone. She looked up at Alya. "Really you wanted me to see a crappy video of some guy getting beat up? I could have just turned on the five o'clock news to see that."

"Keep watching smart ass." So Marinette returned her attention to the smart phone. A split second later she sees something impossible. One of the thugs gets grabbed by a black figure and gets thrown down the street out of view. The other one gets hit by some sort of staff and goes flailing head over foot. Then the black figure picks up the victim and with one backwards takes off in a direction, presumably in route to a hospital or clinic.

Marinette grabbed Alya's phone and started watching the video again from just before the black figure entered the picture. She watched it several times. She played in back in super slow motion. She finally saw what she had been looking for. For a split second when the black figure looked back at the camera the light reflected off the figure's eyes. Just like a cat's eyes. There were no other discernable features other than the eyes.

She was holding onto the phone like it was a lifeline. "Where did you get this?" she asked her voice near hysteric.

"The editor at my job shot it to me since I take all the weird unexplainable things. I didn't want to open any old wounds but I wanted you to know about it in person. And there have been reports of this masked vigilante going back six months."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Because until this video was taken there was no proof there were only unconfirmed stories."

"Do you think it's him? Do you think he is alive?" for the first time she felt something other than pain when thinking of her leather clad partner.

"I don't think so. I went and visited his grave and it was still intact. I think that the guardian that you told me about may have picked a new Chat Noir."

Marinette shook her head trying to physically shake away the memories. "If that's what you thought then why did you bring me back here?" she didn't try to hide the tears now.

"Because, you told me that Ladybug and Chat Noir are only chosen when the world is in jeopardy, and if that is the case then where is a new Ladybug?" Alya had her hero worship face on. "Could it be that there is already a Ladybug?"

Marinette hung her head "I told you already I'm not Ladybug anymore she died alongside Adrien when we fought Hawk Moth." Her voice was a little more than a whisper. "Paris and the world are better off without me." While they had been talking Alya had been driving through Paris traffic. They pulled up to a familiar bakery that smelled just as good as it did all those years ago.

"If I had been worthy of being Ladybug then Adrien wouldn't have died."

"I'm sorry girl, but I call bullshit. You told me what happened. You said that when you and Adrien fought Hawk Moth that you hesitated to kill him. That is not something that someone not worthy of being Ladybug would have done in fact that means that you are the perfect Ladybug. Heroes have to be better than the rest of us. The fact that you didn't kill him right away shows it all. And the fact that he took advantage of your mercy and tried to kill you shows that he really was a monster. And Adrien stepping between you is what Chat Noir always did." She grabbed Marinette's face and forces her to look her in the eye. "Adrien is dead because his father killed him. Not you. Don't lessen Adrien's sacrifice because want to blame yourself."

"We will talk more tomorrow. Right now you have a couple of people who are waiting to see you so get ahold of yourself." Marinette knew she was right but it still hurt so much to not have the love of her life next to her. "I'm sorry Alya it just physically hurts that I don't have him with me."

"I don't want to sound callous, but maybe it's time to move on. Adrien wouldn't want you to keep hurting like this. Now get your ass out of my car." The last sentence was said with a smile. "I talk to you tomorrow."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette pushed open the bakery doors and was instantly engulfed by to large arms and pulled into a bear hug. "We have been waiting on you for forever." When she was finally release she was pulled into another yet smaller bear hug. "It's been years. We are so glad that you came back to visit. Alya didn't say why you were back but she did say that you needed a place to stay. Your room is just as you left it."

"Maman, Papa I'm so glad to see you. I'm sorry that I don't visit more often but you know how life is especially when you are trying to work up the food chain." She tried to give a cheeky grin but after the talk she had with Alya she just couldn't muster the energy. "I'm tired jet lag and all I'm going to go to bed. I love you guys we will catch up tomorrow." She then walked passed her parents and went up to her room.

She walked and out of reflex said. "Tikki I'm home." She felt another heart pain as she remembered that she no longer had Tikki with her. She gave her up along with Plagg because the temptation was too much for her. She had both of the Miraculous in her hand and she was so tempted to finish what Hawk Moth had started just so she could have Adrien with her again, but she knew that if she did that she would have lost him just in another way he would have come to hate her for bringing him back at the cost of other lives.

At least she knew that he loved her even though he wasn't with her anymore. That was the only comfort that she could derive from what happened. She fell onto her bed. She laid there for what felt like an eternity. She got up and started looking through everything. Hoping that there might be something that might make all the memories stop hurting so bad. She found one of her sketch pads and started going through it. She came to a page that had a feather covered derby hat.

She slammed the book shut and threw it back in the drawer that it was in and slammed it shut. I can't do this. she looked out her window and saw that it was now dark outside. She went over to her window and opened it and felt the cool evening air. Right now she would have given about anything to be able to run across the roof tops of Paris just so that she could clear her head. She walked down to the bakery where her parents were cleaning up for the day.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit." Her mother turned around "Ok dear, just be careful ever since Chat Noir and Ladybug disappeared there has been more crime." Marinette wasn't really listening. "Ok Maman." She left without giving it a second thought.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette walked around not really having anyplace in mind. She finally realized that she was on a very familiar street in fact It was the same street that she had come crashing down on an unsuspecting cat boy, causing them both to become tangled in her yo-yo string. Is there any place in Paris that won't remind me of what I lost.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she was being followed until a rough pair of hands grabbed her from behind and yanked her into the nearby alley. She was assaulted rancid breath. "Aren't you a pretty one? I'm going to have some fun with you."

Marinette was scared but she was also pissed that this guy would grab her like this. She kicked the guy hard in the groin. It caused him to momentarily remove his hand from her mouth. She screamed. The thug used his legs to spread hers so that she couldn't do that again. "You little bitch. I was just going to have a little fun with you and send you on your way but now I think I'm going to just kill you for kicking me in the balls."

He then wrapped his hands around her neck and started to squeeze cutting off her airflow. So this is how the great Ladybug is going to die, strangled to death in an alley somewhere. she tried to pull his hands away from her throat but that just seemed to make things worse. Her mind was fogging over. At least I'll get to be with Adrien again.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Things were Quiet as Chat Noir patrolled Paris' rooftops. She loved this time of night. It was peaceful and beautiful. She was about to jump to the next roof when she heard a scream come from the opposite direction. As she turned she extended her baton and started running.

She paused onto of a roof that wasn't too far off from where the scream had come from. She was scanning he streets she was about to move on when out of the corner or her eye she caught sight of a man strangling a woman. This made her blood boil.

She dropped down right behind the attacker, but he was so intent on strangling the poor woman that he didn't hear her. She brought her baton to the side of his head knocking him out cold. She caught the woman before she fell to the ground. She gasped once she could see who she held. Marinette. She felt for a pulse on her wrist so she didn't have to touch the Marinette's abused throat. Oh thank god, she's alive. she carried her onto the street and gently laid her down before she went back to retrieve the baton lying next to the unconscious monster that had done that to her.

She had the baton in her hands, and she stared down at him. She felt the urge to just finish him. No I can't dishonor Adrien's memory by becoming a killer. She how ever give him a few good kicks one of which was to his groin. She then ran back to Marinette's prone form and gingerly picked her up.

"Chat?" she heard barely more than a whisper from the woman in her arms. She looked down and she saw a confused look on Marinette's face before she passed out again. "Don't worry Marinette I've got you." She began running towards the nearest hospital.

Luck was on both their sides. When they got to the hospital there was an open ambulance with a clean empty stretcher. She looked around to make sure there was no one in sight before she placed Marinette on the stretcher. She then retreated to the shadows to keep watch over her until someone found her. I hate that Master Fu said that I have to remain hidden. What is the point of doing this people don't know there is someone looking out for them.

Ever since Ladybug and the Original Chat Noir disappeared crime rates in Paris have skyrocketed. She just wanted the people to feel safe the way that Ladybug and Chat Noir had made her feel safe. I have to see if Plagg will let anything slip as to why I have to hide in the shadows. she was pulled from her thought when she saw the paramedics walk out of the hospital and found Marinette. they jumped into action rushing her into the hospital.

Once she could no longer Marinette through the hospital doors she pulled out her baton and activated the phone feature. "Yes I have an anonymous tip. There is a woman that was just admitted to 'Saint Genevieve Medical Center' Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng her parents own 'Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie' Please notify them." She also gave them the location of the attacker.

Chat Noir knew that she needed to get back to her patrol but for whatever reason she could into seem to pull herself away. She begins circling the hospital on the rooftops hoping to find the room that Marinette was being treated it. After looking for almost a half an hour she just happened to see Marinette's parents burst through one of the doors and run straight to the bed.

She just stayed there crouched on the roof top watching not sure why. She never did this with any of the others that she rescued. but I also never personal knew any of them it's different because I know her. Yeah that was it. she was willing to accept the lie because she didn't want to dwell on any other possible reasons.

She probably would have stayed there the whole night if it wasn't for her Miraculous. BEEP! BEEP! "Really Plagg?" She asked her voice full of aggravation. She cast one last glance back at the hospital window and its occupants before turning and running towards home.

She landed on top of 'Le Grand Paris' as her transformation wore off. She continued walking towards the door to her suite. "Does someone have a crush?" She leveled a glare at the Kwami that had been known to send other people cowering in fear. This only caused the Kwami to yawn.

"Shut up, Plagg. I just wanted to make sure that she was ok." Plagg gave her a knowing smirk. "That's what 'He' used to say all the time. 'I just want to check up on her' or 'I just want to make sure she's alright'."

She hissed at him. "So, if I do or not. Nothing would come of it. I tormented her for so many years. I wouldn't forgive me if I was her." she felt a small twinge in her heart as the words came out.

"Well lucky for you she isn't you." he paused as if considering leaving it at that, but then continued. "That was one of the things that 'He' like so much about her. he said that there were so many times after you and she would have big blow up at school that she would try to figure out why you acted the way you did." This was news to her.

"Why didn't Adrien ever say anything?" the kwami comically tilted his head to one side. "What was he supposed say? 'Hey Chloe my girlfriend wants to know why you act the way you do.' How do you think that would have gone over?" She clenched her fists. He's right I would have blown up at that. she relaxed her hands. "Go eat your Camembert. I'm going to bed." she changed out of her clothes and into a dark red with black spots negligee. She climbed into her comfy California King-size bed. No matter what she tried she couldn't sleep. She was haunted by a pair of Dazzling Bluebell eyes. Needless to say Chloe Bourgeois didn't sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe laid on her bed listening to the wall clock tick. It was just a background noise to her thoughts. She wasn't just thinking about last night she was also thinking back to when the last time she had seen Marinette smile.

 _It was just after Graduation. Adrien had just whispered something into Marinette's ear. Chloe was a couple tables down so she couldn't hear what he had said, but it caused her to smile, blush, and give a full throated laugh. Then there was a loud explosion that sent everyone running except for a few those included Marinette and Adrien. Chloe had been whisked away with the crowd. That was the last time she ever saw Adrien alive._

She slammed the door on that train of thought. "Maybe I'll treat myself to a spa day. That's what I need to get my mind off her." she picked up her phone to call Sabrina to see if she was free to meet for a spa day.

She dialed Sabrina. As soon as she heard the line pick up. "Hey Sabina I had the day off and was wondering if you would like to join me at the spa?" she patiently waited for Sabrina's reply.

"Sorry Chloe. I'm helping Nathaniel get his exhibit ready for 'The Louvre' next week. You know how he gets when it gets close to an exhibit opening. Everything has to be perfect." Chloe had to chuckle at that. Sometimes she was still surprised that the two had gotten together. Sabrina was all about order and Nathanial was all about freedom, but somehow they made it work. They made each other whole.

That was something that she longed for. For a time she thought it would have been Adrien. Then she had dated a few promising suiters one of which was the son of the Prime Minister. The last thing that she wanted was to get trapped into a loveless marriage like her parents. That was why her mother left them when she was younger and never looked back. But none of them caused any kind of stirring in her chest. In fact the last person to make her feel anything after Adrien was when she held an unconscious Marinette Dupain-Cheng in her arms.

"Did you hear what I said Chloe?" Chloe pulled her thought back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry Sabrina I was daydreaming. What were you saying?" she apologized.

"I said 'Did you hear that Marinette was back in town and she was attacked?'" Sabrina clearly sounded concerned.

"N-n-no I didn't hear." I'm not lying because no one told me I saw it. "What happened?"

"Well the news is saying that it may have been an attempted rape. They have the suspect in custody. They received an anonymous tip about it. They think that the 'Masked Vigilante' saved her and took her to the hospital." She paused. "And my dad said they ran his DNA and he came up with at least half a dozen rape cases. Marinette is lucky."

Chloe clenched her fist that wasn't holding the phone. She knew that she couldn't be everywhere at once she just wished that she could have been there to stop that monster before he hurt the first girl.

"Nathaniel and I were going to swing by later and see how she was doing. Maybe you should stop by and see her too."

"I-I d-don't th-think that w-would be a g-good idea." She stammered out. "The last time we talked we fought about Adrien choosing her over me. I don't want to be a reminder of what she lost that day." And what I lost.

"Come on Chloe, It's been six years both of you need to move on. Maybe the two of you can become friends." One of the things that had changed since Sabrina started dating Nathaniel is she developed a backbone. Not that Chloe had any problems with it but she hated when she turned it on her. "Looking back I'm amazed that you to weren't friends. The two of you had a lot of common interest. Including your closet gaming habit." This caused Chloe's eyes to pop open wide. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh chillax Chloe, Nathaniel is in his studio right now. Besides I don't know why you want to hide it. In this age more than half the city are gamers." Chloe loved her friend.

"Yeah, but people expect more from their leaders. If I'm expected to be the next Mayor after Daddy retires, I have to engage in activities that people expect their leaders to engage in. Like charities, and parties things like that." No matter how much she would like to be in the public doing things she loved, she had to hide away all the things she loved.

"You won't know if you two can be friends if you don't try. Just stop by and say hi. See how she is doing. Oh I know, why don't you invite her to the Dojo you volunteer at." That is a pretty good idea.

"Alright I might check up on her. It was great talking to you. Give Nathaniel my best." She answered back. "Will do Chloe, bye."

Well so much for getting her out of my head. "Plagg finish eating your cheese. We are going out." She said as she stuck her head around the corner to look at her Kwami.

The annoying little cat gave her a look. "But it's our day off." Chloe gave him an evil smirk. "It's either get ready or I get the Laser pointer."

Chloe had learned early on that if she used a laser pointer the Kwami would chase it to the point of exhaustion, he just couldn't help himself. At the threat Plagg started gulping down whole wheels of cheese. Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette slowly came to. Before she opened her eyes the first thing she notices was a steady beeping sound. the next thing she noticed was the pain in her throat and when she tried to breath there was something obstructing her throat. She began to panic. All of the sudden her mother was in front of. "Marinette please calm down!" Her mother turned her head. "Tom, go get the doctor hurry!"

She turned back Marinette and started to stroke her head like she did when Marinette was sick. "Everything's going to be alright. Your throat was swelling from the damage so they had to put you on a ventilator."

As Sabine was explaining this Tom and the doctor ran into the room. The doctor pulled out a syringe and stuck it into the IV tube. He then proceeded to Examine Marinette's neck. Marinette began to feel like she was floating and fading. As she lost consciousness she heard the doctor say. "The swelling seems to be going down. We will give it a few more hours and if….." Marinette floated off into a numbing dreamless sleep.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chloe not wanting to rush over to the hospital and seem overly eager decided that she would do a little shopping. She walked through several of the stores that she would normally spend hours in at a time but she just couldn't find anything that drew her. Her mind kept going back to last night and the woman that she rescued.

She almost walked the latest store when one of the mannequins on display caught her eye. Around the neck of one was a beautiful light pink silk scarf. A thought struck her. She remembered one of the regulars at her dojo. The first time she had seen Lilika had walked in the door she had worn this thick ugly scarf. She had also clung to the walls like she was trying to become invisible. She had later learned from Juleka who also volunteers at the dojo that under the scarf Lilika was hiding horrid bruises that her abusive boyfriend had given her. On the plus side Lilika was now a woman who had finally found her strength. She was also soft spoke which made her perfect to talk to the new faces that show up at the dojo.

She walked over to nearest employee. "Hello Miss Bourgeois, how may I help you?" She searched her memory for the employee's name. "Hello Monica, I saw that beautiful pink scarf and thought it would make the perfect gift to cheer up a friend."

Monica gave her a sweet smile. "Oh I'll get one right away." She took a couple of steps then turned back. "Would you like it gift wrapped for your friend Miss Bourgeois?" Chloe mirrored the employee's smile. "That would be perfect."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette started to come of her drug induced sleep and she still heard the steady beeping. She also felt the pain in her throat. She experimented with her breathing and found that it hurt but there was nothing obstructing it this time.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the same hospital ceiling that she saw last time. Lifted her head up slightly which caused her throat to throb. She saw her parents sleeping in their chairs. She tried to call out but her mouth and throat where bone dry it also cause pain. Her mother still opened her eyes as if she could sense her baby in destress. She walked over to her and started stroking her hair and cooing at her like all parents do to comfort their children.

"Here let's sit you up a little so you're not straining your neck." She pressed the button to adjust the bed. Once Marinette was sitting up her mother asked "Would you like some water dear?" Marinette wasn't ready to try to speak again so she slightly nodded her head.

Sabine lifted a small clear cup with a straw. "Sip slowly." Her mother said firmly with a gentle tone. Marinette took a small sip of the water. She swallowed and it hurt but also felt soothing as the ice water flowed down her injured throat.

After a few more sips Marinette tried to speak. "…at happened?" her mother went back to stroking her head. "The police say that you were attacked. They say that someone saved you and brought you to the hospital. Sapphire cat eyes flashed in her mind. It wasn't him. She felt like crying. Her mother misinterpreted this. "It's ok sweetie they caught the monster. He is being brought up on charges. The police said that they would stop by when you were feeling better. They said that they still need a sworn statement from you."

" O..ay Maman." Marinette just laid there and let her mother coddle her. She didn't realize it but this was something that she needed for a long time. Both her and her mother were startled by a loud yawn from her father.

He got up and came over. "How are you doing Mari?" she gave her father a weak smile. "..kay."

There was a knock at the door. This caused the three to look towards the door and Marinette was dumbfounded. There in all her glory was Chloe Bourgeois. Although to Marinette she looked strange because she wasn't wearing her customary sneer that she wore whenever she looked in Marinette's direction. Instead there was a strange look on her face. If it was anyone else other than Chloe she would say it was concern.

"Is it ok if I come in I don't want to intrude?" Did Chloe hit her head? why is she being nice? "Of course dear. Tom and I need to go talk to the doctor. Why don't you keep Marinette company." Sabine answered. Why are they leaving me with this she-demon. Her parents walked out the door abandoning her to the girl that tormented her for was seemed like her entire teenage life.

After her parents left it was almost like Chloe had lost her confidence. She nervously rubbed her arm. "I… ah… wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about the attack. How are you doing? I heard they caught the guy. That's great trash like that shouldn't be on the street." And I'm rambling. Marinette said "I'.. O..ay." Except I feel I'm in an alternate dimension.

Chloe winced when Marinette's voice broke. "When your home, I would recommend drinking Jasmine tea with honey." She paused. "It's what always helped me with a sore throat."

They both felt the awkward silence stretch as neither could think of anything to say. Plagg poked her from inside her coat. "Oh I got you this." She stretched out her hand that had the gift. Marinette slowly reached to take the gift from Chloe. Their fingers lightly touched sending an electric shock through both of them. They looked into each other's eyes and it was as if they were trapped by the other's gaze neither could look away. To each it felt like they were looking into each other's souls. The moment seemed to stretch into eternity.

"Marinette." this caused both girls to jump. "Marinette the doctor said that they wanted to keep you overnight to make sure that there won't be any lasting effects from your injuries. He also said that he doesn't want you speaking a lot just in case there was any damage to your Larynx." She turned to Chloe "Thank you for stopping by Chloe." Chloe was still coming out of the haze of what had just happened.

"Oh… Okay… Get to feeling better Marinette." she started to walk to the door but stopped and turned around. She pulled out a business card. She walked over and handed it to Marinette making sure not to brush fingers with her again. "I don't know if you're staying in Paris long, but I volunteer at this dojo that teaches self-defense. There are a lot of women that have gone through something like you have and it helps them get back on their feet and on with their lives. You don't have to participate, but it might help with any other trauma you might be dealing with." She looked hopefully at Marinette. Marinette finally gave a single nod.

Chloe pulled her hand back. "It was nice seeing you Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Sabine smiled and said chidingly "Sabine and Tom dear. As often as you frequent our store I would like to think we are friends." Marinette was surprised to see Chloe blush at her mother calling her a friend. "Well I better get going I have other things that need done today." Oh "Mrs….Ur… Sabine are you still going to be able to get all the pastries and desserts for the Charity Auction? With the circumstances as they are I would understand if…" Sabine was already shaking her head. "No we will still get them done for you. don't you worry." Chloe glance over towards Marinette. "Well… I… Ah… Had better get going. I hope you get feeling better soon Marinette." She left very quickly.

Once she had left Marinette was trying figure out what had happened. Since when is Chloe nice to people? Since when is she worried about me? And since when are my parents friends with her? Some of her internal monolog or the emotions that went with it were playing across Marinette's face. Her father couldn't help but give a boisterous laugh.

"It's been six years since you have been home. People Change and grow. In Chloe's case they Change and grow a lot. She is nothing like she was." He gave a small chuckle. "Well mostly. She can still let blood with her tongue when she wants to, but these days it's only when someone deserves it, or if they have hurt one of her friends."

Friends? I think I've died and gone to hell. "I know it's hard to believe." Her father sighed. "After…" He took a deep breath to try and get out what he was trying to say. "After what happened. His death hit her almost as hard as it hit you. She once said that she wanted to be some one that was worthy of being his friend."

Marinette bowed her head ignoring the pain in her neck from doing so. She was fighting for control. Her mother saved her. "Why don't you open the gift she brought you?" Marinette looked down at the gift she remembered the moment their fingers had touched. With a pang in her heart it reminded her of another time where the same thing had happened involving an umbrella. She slammed the door on that memory.

As she looked down at the gift another memory surfaced. It was of another gift wrapped in a package of the same size. But instead of blue it was dark pink with a red ribbon. She was almost afraid to open it. If it held what she thought it was she wasn't sure if she would break or not. She pulled of the ribbon and lifted the lid.

The designer in her was amazed it was an exquisitely crafted blush colored silk scarf. Subconsciously her hand traveled to her throat she felt the gauze that was around her throat hiding the damage on the outside. She was suddenly overcome with gratitude for the gift that Chloe had brought her. Her mother looked at the scarf and at the hand that was still toughing the gauze around her neck. Sabine would never admit it to anyone who asked but she knew that this was more than a get well gift. It was a gift from the heart. And for the first time in years she felt the knots in her heart for her child loosen and hoped that Chloe would be able to help her daughter heal.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chloe got into the elevator. She was trying to control her breathing. What happened in there. She left the hospital as fast as she could. She tried to think of anything else other than those beautiful blue belle eyes. She was driving through traffic as quickly as she safely go. Of course that was a matter of opinion.

She heard Chuckling coming from the seat next to her she looked over and saw her Kwami. She glared at him. "What's so funny." Plagg looked like he was debating keeping silent but changed his mind. "Oh just that things are going to get very interesting." She hated when her Kwami got all sage like. "Well Yoda want to tell me what exactly that means?"

"Oh nothing just the 'Quickening'." She waited for him to elaborate. When she could see he wasn't going to without farther prodding. "And what is the 'Quickening'?" Plagg winked at her. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"If I didn't need you to be Chat Noir I would take you back to Master Fu." She growled at him.

"Oh you love me. I make your life worth living."

"Don't bet on it."

ᶆᶆᶆ

It was just after dark and Chat Noir had started her Patrol. Before she realized it she was on the same building as the night before looking through the hospital window. She kept watch for about a half hour before her Miraculous started beeping. BEEP! BEEP! "Really Plagg? You're being so childish right now." She dropped down into the alley and found an alcove.

Once her transformation dropped she gave the Kwami a glare that could peel paint. "What the Hell Plagg I barely started patrol and you ate an extra helping of cheese?" He looked at her and yawned. "Normally I don't care what my chosen does or who they do it with, but right now you're supposed to be patrolling."

"I was patrolling I was just checking on her to make sure she is ok."

Plagg sighed. "Listen kid, she is in a hospital with people looking after her. She is safe. And while you are here looking after someone that is already safe that means that there are others out there that may need your help. Just because they got the guy that did it to Marinette doesn't mean that there aren't others out there that will hurt another girl." Chloe hung her head she knew he was right.

"You're right. From now on I promise that I will only look in on her and then head out on patrol."

Plagg nodded. "Okay. Plagg Claws out."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Thank you for reading this. Please review. And if there are any moments you would like me to add between Chloe and Marinette or memories between her and Adrien put them in the review and I'll see if I can work them in.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was finally able to come home after three days. The doctors determined that there would be no lasting damage to her throat. She wore the scarf that Chloe had given her. It had become something that she wore whenever she was not sleeping or showering. She hated the nasty looking bruises that were around her throat.

She was out on her balcony enjoying the evening air. She was pretending to concentrate on her sketch book but she couldn't because she could feel herself being watched. She knew they didn't mean her any harm. In fact she was quite sure that it was the person that rescued her from the would-be rapist.

She wanted this encounter over so that she could get back to her life away from this place. There were too many painful memories in this city. She and Adrien had been all over this city there wasn't an inch of it they hadn't traversed. She knew that it was going to hurt when she saw the new Chat Noir that all the memories would come rushing back.

So she opted for the direct approach. "I know you're there." She waited no one appeared. "Alright well then I'm going to call it a night if you want to talk now's your chance." She made a show of opening her skylight. She had only flicked the latch on the skylight when she heard a thump behind her. Chat Noir never could stand to be ignored. she smiled a pain filled smile. She slowly turned around ready for the pain of seeing someone else dressed like Adrien.

She was not prepared for what she saw. Chat Noir was a little over six feet tall. The Luminous Sapphire blue cat eyes she remembered. She was surprised to see Chat Noir's blonde hair reached past her shoulders. At first she thought it was a tangled mess but the longer she stared she realized that it was more of a Shaggy Chic that looked both untamed and sophisticated at the same time. The bell that hung from her neck was smaller than Adrien's had been. The tight leather suit left little to the imagination. In fact it made her a little uncomfortable. She could feel herself blushing she looked away.

She wasn't sure how long she had stood there looking away, but she was pulled from her uncomfortable thoughts by a sultry yet vulnerable voice. "I'm sorry if my presence is causing you pain I'll go know." Chat turned to leave but was stopped when she heard from behind. "W-wait."

She turned around to look at the woman with bluebell eyes. Marinette bit her lower lip. "Th-thank you for saving me." Chat nodded her head. "You're welcome." She ran her clawed hand through her hair while she was trying to think of something to keep the conversation going but couldn't so she said. "Well… I… Um… had better get going. Paris won't patrol itself." She let out a forced laugh.

She turned around to leave and was again stopped by the voice of a blue eyed angle. "W-would you like something to eat?" Chloe turned around. Both of them had a surprised look on their faces. Marinette's thought was What are you doing you wanted to get this over with so you could get away from here? While Chloe's thoughts were more along the lines of Well Plagg is already going to yell at me for showing myself. Better to ask forgiveness then permission.

"As long as I'm not intruding something to eat would be great. You would be surprised how many calories you burn running along rooftops." Marinette felt a small twinge in her heart. You would be surprised what I know. so she settled for saying. "I'm sure crime fighting does burn a lot of them." she took a step towards her skylight. "I'll be right back don't _stray_ off."

It wasn't until she was inside her bedroom that she realized that she had made a pun. She hadn't punned since she lost Adrien. It caused another pang. She wanted to break down but she wasn't going to allow herself to. She straightened her back and went down to the kitchen. She found leftovers from the bakery. Some croissants and macarons, she also got a glass of milk for the stray that was on her roof.

She then made the climb back to her balcony. She found Chat sitting cross legged sitting on her roof. She handed the plate and glass to her guest. As Marinette suspected, Chat Noir picked up one of the raspberry macarons with a sophistication that could only come from being raised rich. Plagg really does have a type. But then with Plagg's taste for expensive cheese it wasn't surprising.

"So why haven't you come out to the media?" Marinette asked with honest curiosity. She saw a small flash of anger and regretting her question. Chat answered simply. "I was told that the time wasn't right."

"The time wasn't right what's that supposed to mean?" Marinette was falling into Ladybug mode before she even realized it. "Whose stupid idea was that? There are criminals everywhere and where is your partner?"

Chat felt a flash of admiration for the woman in front of her, someone who felt the same as her. Before she could think better of it she said. "My Kwami said that I had to wait until the time was right. He said that she would show up when she was ready and until both of us are here I can't draw attention to myself because if I do before my partner shows up then others who want my Miraculous like Hawk Moth did would come to take it from me. Without my other half I wouldn't be strong enough to stop them."

Marinette's eyes blink a few times listening to her tirade. Wow. "So… Um… Did your um… Kwami say where the new Ladybug would be or anything to go on?"

"No. he would only say that she would be there when I needed her." She let out a growl that actually sounded a lot like a cats. It came from deep in her throat. Marinette's eyes widened to the point that she wouldn't have been surprised if her eyes popped out of her head. Adrien never had a growl.

Chat was afraid that she had scared her. "I so sorry, I just get so upset that I can't let the people of Paris know that I'm here protecting them. I feel like I'm letting them down in some way."

Marinette reacted purely on instinct and reach across the gap between them placing her hand on Chat's gloved hand. It seemed to startle both of the women but neither pulled away. The contact sent another electric shock through them both but not as extreme as before. The contact both excited and calmed Chat. "I-I should go. I really do have a city to patrol." She stood up and pulled her baton from the small of her back. "Thank you for the food." Marinette gave her a warm smile "Thank you for saving my life." Chat turned to leave but turned back around. "I-is it o-ok if I come back? It's nice being able to talk to someone about all this. I don't feel as lonely." A sad smile traveled across her face tugging at Marinette's heart. "Of course it's ok. Everyone needs someone to talk to." Chat Noir turned to leave. "Goodnight Chatte Noire." Chat Noir stopped she didn't know why but she felt like that wasn't her name. In her head she had always referred to herself as Chat Noir. She stood there trying to think of a reason why it bothered her so much but she couldn't come up with a reason so she just went with a half-truth instead. "Actually I go by Chat Noir. He was my hero. Everything that I want to be as a hero, even though I know I will never be the hero that he was. So it only feels right that I go by the same name."

Why do all the Chat always have such a low opinion of themselves? Is it a requirement to be Chat Noir? I won't have It. Marinette squared her shoulders and walked up to Chat Noir and stopped less than a foot away. "Now you listen her Chat Noir I don't know what you would count as being a hero but you saved my life I count that as very heroic. My friend Alya has been following your heroics for the last six months and she has lots of stories of people you have saved so I don't want to hear about how you don't think you're a hero like Chat was. I think he would be honored that you have his Miraculous. So. I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. You. Say. That. Again." Marinette punctuated each word of the last sentence with a poke to the chest.

The fire in Marinette's eyes was breath taking. Chat was all of the sudden overcome with the urge to kiss her but she knew that would not be reciprocated. She didn't know why she felt this urge but it was there none the less. She wasn't attracted to girls. She would never be attracted to any girl let alone this one. She was so lost in her internal debate that she missed Marinette's next statement.

Chat shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" Marinette's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I said, 'Is that clear!'" even though it was phrased as a question it was definitely a command. Chat was struck again by the urge to kiss the fiery woman in front of her. She hoped that the light was low enough that Marinette couldn't see her blush. Thankfully it seemed luck was on her side and Marinette didn't say anything. Chat gave her a smile and a courtier bow. "As you command Your Majesty, your humble knight is at your command." Why did I say that? Chat thought. This made Marinette blush and stutter "Y-y-your n-not m-my kn-knight."

Chat laughed at Marinette's reaction She is so cute when she blushes. Chat's heart rate was skyrocketing. I need to get out of here. She bowed again "As your Majesty wishes. This knight has a kingdom to protect so I bid you adieu." She extended her baton and pole-vaulted to the next roof before turning back around. When she did Marinette was waving at her and because of her super hearing she heard Marinette say "Goodnight Chat Noir, Thanks again." she turned around and went inside her room.

As Chat was bounding across the roof tops she was overwhelmed by a memory. It was of a girl about the age of eight she had bluebell eyes and her blue hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a pink sundress. The girl was waving to her. Chat skid to a stop on the roof. Where did that memory come from? the memory was fleeting. Who was that girl and why did she look so much like Marinette?

Chat patrolled for about a half hour after the memory but she really couldn't say if she saw anything or not because she was still trying to remember more about the girl from the memory but her brain was not helping. When she got home she didn't even remember getting ready for bed before falling into a restless sleep filled with dreams of long forgotten memories.

ᶆᶆᶆ

"NO FUCKING WAY?!"

"Alya keep your voice down!" Marinette whisper yelled as she looked around the park to see her loud mouth friend had drawn any attention. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you. You can't tell anyone or others like Hawkmoth will come looking for her and without Ladybug she will be easy pickings."

"Oh chillax Mari. I won't say anything but once Ladybug shows up do you think you could get me an exclusive?" The Ladyblogger asked, but before Marinette could answer she went on. "Do you think that since there is a female Chatte Noire that there will be a male Ladybug? Lordbug? If that's the case I could see it now Lordnoire." Marinette didn't know why but she didn't like the idea of anyone being with Chat Noir. She also knew that if she didn't find something to derail her that she wouldn't shut up.

"And she said that she wanted to be called Chat Noir not Chatte Noire." This stopped Alya in her tracks. "Wait she wants to be called Chat Noir? Does that mean that she is gay? If that's the case she could help you end that dry spell of yours."

This caused Marinette's face to flame. She yelled "ALYA!"

Alya looked unabashed. "What? I know you swing both ways remember you told me all about that bitch Shella or what was her name?"

"It was Chelsie, and thanks for ripping open that wound." The one time that she opened up to the idea of being with someone after Adrien Chelsie found her. She was another intern at the first company that Marinette had worked at after college. At first it was a dream but then she found out it was all lies. Chelsie had seduced her and taken all of her designs that she had been working on for over a year and passed them off as her own. By the time that Marinette had found out there was nothing that she could do. She was left all alone again with nothing. She even left to work for another company so she didn't have to deal with the new VP of the company. Chelsie's designs were hailed as revolutionary.

"I'm not looking for sex or a relationship, especially not with Chat Noir. She is only a friend and needs someone to talk to." Marinette refused to go down that road again.

Alya laughed "And hell is just a hot tub." Alya smiled her knowing smirk. "I remember you saying the same thing about the first Chat when he started visiting you and I found out. I believe your exact words were 'He is just a friend and needs someone to talk to.'" Marinette didn't like where this was going but before she could get a word in There was a sound that neither woman had heard in over six years. Sounds of screams and panic punctuated by rumbling that could be buildings crumbling.

Alya was already up and running all the while she was shouting "OH MY GOD! THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!" Marinette was trying to get her friend to stop but she was already gone. Marinette ran across the street back to her parents Bakery so that she could watch the news to see Her Kitty kick ass. My Kitty where did that come from?

When she got there the TV in the bakery was already on and she could see what looked like cellphone video being broadcasted. She could hear what sounded like Alya's voice behind the camera "If you are just joining us this is Alya Cesaire with TVi news. You may also know me as The Ladyblogger. I am here at what looks to be an Akuma attack the first time in over six years. So far I haven't had a chance to see the Akuma first hand but…."

Alya was cut off by a Roar "I am Grizzly and I will not allow human to continue to poison nature with all of your pollution." The camera turned to where the roar came from. What came out was what looked like a hybrid between a man and a bear but it stood around fifteen feet. Thankfully the area was clear of civilians, but that made it easy for the Akuma to zero in on Alya. It made its way towards her smashing cars out of the way as he ran towards her.

Marinette could only watch in horror as the Akuma charged at her best friend. Grizzly was almost to Alya when out of the corner of the camera came a brick that was thrown hard enough to shatter against the side of Grizzly's head stopping the Akuma's charge towards Alya. Both the Akuma and the camera turn in the direction that the brick came and there was Chat Noir leaning against a wall tossing another brick in the air to catch it.

Once she was sure that the Akuma was watching her she dropped the brick on the ground. Grizzly laughed "I was wondering when you would come out of hiding. Give me your Miraculous and I'll stop destroying Paris." Chat looked utterly bored. "Really there hasn't been an Akuma in six years and when you finally show up its just the same old thing 'give me your Miraculous.' Come on can't you come up with something original like 'a million dollars' or 'key to the city', but I'm sure the likelihood of you getting those is as good as getting my Miraculous which is none." As she finished speaking she brushed her nails on her chest in another bored action.

Marinette could see it for what it was Chat was ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. It was a trap. She and Adrien had used it several times. It was supposed to lure the Akuma into either anger or to think that they weren't ready for an attack.

Chat covered her mouth as she yawned. Her other hand going to one of her side pockets and she slowly pulled out a sucker. She meticulously opened the wrapper. Once she was done she popped the sucker in her mouth. She spoke around the sucker in her mouth. "So you hate pollution. So would it upset you if I did this?" and she dropped the wrapper onto the ground. Grizzly bellowed and charged. As the Akuma charged her she caught the sunlight glinting of something around his neck. Since it was the only thing that the Akuma was wearing she assumed that that was where the Akuma was.

Chat kept her relaxed pose until the Akuma was almost upon her before she broke into action. She rushed forward while pulling out her baton and extending it. Instead of going for and upward thrust like most would expect she lashed out at Grizzly's feet causing him to trip and slam his head into the wall behind her. She tried to reach for the necklace, but was not fast enough.

Grizzly struck out with his claw and flung Chat Noir into the wall across the street. Chat didn't move for a moment, but then she slowly pushed herself up shaking her head to clear it. Once her eyes were able to focus she glared at the Akuma. The Akuma was also pulling himself back up.

They were both crouched glaring at each other. The Akuma Roared at her and Chat hissed just like a confrontational cat would do, but after that She growled much like she did last night but it was louder and more menacing. Everyone in the bakery that was watching flinched.

Chat stood up and rolled her head around squared her shoulders and with one hand did a come at me motion. "Come on Fugly let's dance I've got time." Chat eyes burned with determination. They charged each other and attacked, parried, dodged, and counter attacked each other with a ferocity only seen in anime cartoons. There were times when the camera had a hard time catching all of the action most of it was just a blur.

All the while Alya was giving commentary, about what she was seeing. Every so often the camera would jump to the roof tops hoping to catch a glimpse of Ladybug's arrival, but the arrival never came. Alya finally voiced the thought that had been floating around in Marinette's head. "Come on, Ladybug where are you?"

Marinette watched hoping that the new Ladybug would get there and help out 'Her Chat Noir' Marinette's brain process stopped when she realized that that was the second time that she thought of the new Chat Noir as hers. On the tail end of this thought another occurred to her. She glanced up at the ceiling He wouldn't? but she had gotten to know the Great Guardian over the years she hung her head for a second He so would.

"I-I'm going to see if I can see it from my balcony." She ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. She rushed through the living room to her room. When she got there her eyes went to her desk automatically as if some supernatural force was pulling her gaze there. Sitting on her desk where sitting in the same spot as it had been ten years ago was a hexagonal box with etched Chinese character on it.

She was transfixed upon the box. She couldn't move so many thoughts and emotions were raging within her. She probably would have stayed there for eternity but she heard and felt a rumble from more buildings being demolished. She rushed over to her desk to grab the box when she had a wave of doubt. The memory of Adrien jumping in front of her taking the blow that should have been hers to take came to the forefront of her mind.

A light flutter of paper caught her attention it was sitting next to the box. On it was a note written in blocky type hand writing that she had come to associate with the Great Guardian. On it was just a simple note, but that simple note conveyed that the Guardian believed in her and knew that she could do the job that she didn't have the faith to keep on doing. The note simple read "Ladybug, you Know what to do."

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **Sorry for how long it took to post this chapter. I have been dealing with depression and writers block but hopefully now that I was able to get something written I'm hoping to have more timely updates keep your fingers crossed for me. Please post a review let me know what you think. And if there are any scenes that you would like to see or suggestions about character development I'm all ears they will help me from getting writers block.**


End file.
